


never meant to be

by Nuclear69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear69/pseuds/Nuclear69
Summary: It was all over. after years they spent fighting it was all over. everything that they ever achieved was destroyed. all gone, all their blood, sweat, and tears were thrown into the air. gone forever. all the sacrifices they made were for nothing, just a waste of time. And it was all the fault of a boy who didn't know any better. he was trying to make the people happy, his people happy. He betrayed everyone. He betrayed everyone he cared about. At the time the offer he accepted seemed convincing enough. it seemed like the only choice he had left. the boy he once used to be disappeared with all the respect that his people had in him. It all seemed gone, but was it really?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	never meant to be

_pain._ it was all they felt at the moment. they were in pain. mentally and physically. they were tired, exhausted to be exact. the person they trusted the most betrayed them. he made them believe him so that he could stab them in the back. The one they never suspected was even capable of doing anything near the surprise he pulled on them. The shock, the pain, and the betrayal. The boy was thirsty for power. He felt the joy of seeing the terror in the eyes of the ones he once called friends... or any other human being in general. He was toying with them from the beginning and was absolutely enjoying it. 

_"How could you do this? do you even realize how bad you messed up?"_ the tall blonde boy spoke, his limp body that was about to give up on him was still somehow standing still. His muscles were aching and his lungs were burning from the insane amount of smoke that burning houses were creating. _this is all a dream. nothing here is real._ He kept trying to find that glimpse of hope. Hope for what? He wasn't exactly sure himself. deep down he knew that isn't possible. _"why aren't_ _you answering damn it_?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to ignore all the pain he was in. His voice broke as tears started to stream down his cheeks. His body finally gave up on him. His knees hitting the ground. His hands weren't far from it too. Crying out little chokes signifying he was trying to say something- he couldn't. 

_"I... I thought you were on our side."_ Spoke the man with his face under a mask. Nobody needed to see it to know that there was hurt plastered all over his face which was stained with the slightly salty liquid. He was betrayed by one of his loyal men. the man he truly trusted, and the most important- his friend. A bitter laugh interrupted him from drowning in the questions he was asking himself. _"I was never on your side dream. I was never on anyone's side. I fucking hate your guts, and the same goes for everyone here. You can't even figure anything out yourselves, it was so obvious."_ he took a pause to let out the dry laugh he was holding in for a short while. His voice pitch changed at the end making everyone cringe.

 _"you are actually pathetic. every single one of you is a pathetic fuc-"_ he was cut off by a sudden explosion that made everyone shrug their eyes shut and cover their ears. the loud ringing didn't allow anyone to hear a single thing. this continued for a few moments until everything went quiet. Tommy opened his left eye, his hands still firmly placed on his ears in case something explodes again. In front of him was a horrendous sight. his mouth hung open, making his throat dry. he felt the air being sucked out of his lungs in one swift motion. His blood ran cold, choking out a small sob. 

_"it had to be done Tommy you know that. He killed Phil and betrayed us."_ There stood technoblade, his posture straight. The mask he wore to cover his face was gone, probably got burned during the fight. he was holding a diamond sword in his dominant hand. His nostrils were larger than usual, probably because he didn't want to do what he did. as he said, he had to do it, it had to be done. _blood for blood._ Wilbur, who was already standing, walked over to Tommy. The larger male crouched down to Tommy's level. His wands were on his face as he sobbed in them, not saying a single thing. Wilbur pulled The blonde boy by his shoulder, bringing him into a hug. He rubbed Tommy's back in large and slow movements. 

Even though he betrayed Tommy, betrayed L'manburg, they found the strength to forgive him. They knew it would never be the same, Especially since Wilbur gambled his last life the day he committed the crime that was fairly unforgivable. Even though he was dead, a ghost, he tried his best in being the good friend he once was. what can power do to a man...

They were like that for a few moments before Tommy weakly pulled away. He wiped away the tears that stained his bruised face. His eyes were red from the smoke and all the crying. He felt weak. He was betrayed, beat up, and the boy he loved more than himself betrayed them and died right before his eyes. He walked over to where techno stood moments ago. He stood right before the body of a young boy, once so ambitious. his eyebrows scrunching, he felt it again. That same feeling of emptiness. He felt broken again. The boy that helped him grow out of the dark place shoved him back in. just like that. 

He turned around and started walking away, taking one last glance at his lifeless body. His body was facing down, he didn't see his face. He himself wasn't sure if he wanted to. Dream and Sapnap walked over to them, they too weren't in the best shape ever. Dream's thigh was split open and Nick probably broke a rib or two. That was it, besides the little burns and wounds, all they needed was a potion of healing, some food and they'd be fine. they smiled weakly at Tommy before starting to lift the corpse of the boy off the ground. they were going to dig a hole deeper in the forest and make him a grave.

even after all, they knew they couldn't help him. They knew what was going to happen but kept denying it. They knew what was going to happen but it still hit them like a train. It was like they forgot about it for that bitter moment that felt like forever.

Deep down they knew it was him or them. He meant a lot to them, but it didn't change the fact that he was turning into a monster, inside and outside. He was going to kill them like they were nothing if they didn't do it first. People like him, who keep stuff like that away from people who care about them that much they put their lives at risk, don't get far in life, they either drive themselves mad and end it themselves, or someone does it for them.

_He chose the second one._

He realized what he was doing to others, and most importantly, to himself, far too late. Years of friendship, years of tears, years of laughter like it never even existed. maybe it was their fault. maybe they should've taken a closer look at him. Maybe they should've taken some time off their day, a break from all the stress and yelling from others, and spent it with him. Even though they were with him a lot, maybe it was too little. Should they blame themselves? Should they spend their sleepless nights thinking about what they could change? Maybe- maybe not.

They were all on edge, especially Tommy. He loved him, he really did. He was his friend, his best friend. He looked at him like he was a brother he never had. 

He knew he'll never get over this. The mistake that resolved in death. He wasn't planning on blaming himself for his mistakes and poor choices, no. The thing that'll haunt him for the rest of his miserable life is the fact that he could've changed the outcome, even the slightest bit. 

What was going to happen to them now? They had no idea. 

This was the death that was going to change everyone's lives.

farewell, my friend.

you'll be missed,

Tubbo...


End file.
